


Vanquished Queens: Amara Princess VS Veteran Mercenary

by Alphamon_Ouryuken



Category: Queen's Blade
Genre: Cunnilingus, Elf, F/F, Human, Lamia, Lesbian, Mind Break, Yuri, aphrodisiac, female - Freeform, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphamon_Ouryuken/pseuds/Alphamon_Ouryuken
Summary: Menace comes across ruins of her long forgotten kingdom, and within a new blessing int he form of a long-forgotten power. But when a certain Elf discovers the same ruins, she decides to teat out her newest powers on her...
Relationships: menace/echidna (Queen's Blade)
Kudos: 5





	Vanquished Queens: Amara Princess VS Veteran Mercenary

In a dense forest just west of the Town of Bosc, an adult female with black hair and blue eyes gasped as she pulled herself out of a river, coughing up water as she dragged herself onto land.

She was Menace, former Princess of the ancient Kingdom of Amara.

Despite her youthful appearance, she had originally lived over 4,000 years ago when her kingdom was still prosperous. She had been next in line for the throne, but right before her coronation ceremony, Amara was soon invaded by the kingdom of Sadler. Armed with her living scepter Setra, she had tried to fight them off, the Princess was betrayed by her adviser and mentor, Anarista, and met a gruesome end as she was trapped and left to die in her slave quarters as her kingdom collapsed.

However, Menace would find herself receiving a second chance at life as she was resurrected along with Setra (who had been spiritually bound to her) through the powerful magic of the Swamp Witch; Werbellia.

The Swamp Witch had plans to conquer the Continent, having recruited her, along with a slime shape-shifter named Melona, a Wraith known as Airi, and Liliana, an Undead Pirate, to serve under her and become the spearheads of her army.

While Airi was loyal, and Melona & Liliana only cared about having means to cause mischief and destruction or gain riches, Menace herself, mainly due to her Royal pride, refused to serve _anyone_.

It had taken some trial-and-error, but she eventually discovered that the Swamp Witch's influence over her had limited range, and the Princess fled the moment she had traveled far enough to avoid her wrath.

Armed with nothing but her living scepter, stuck in a new era yet not deterred in the slightest, Menace set out on her own quest; to revive her fallen kingdom and make the authority of her long-forgotten Royal family known to the world.

The Queen's Blade tournament had been her best chance at accomplishing that… but sadly her opponent, a member of the Vance family, had managed to overpower her. And as punishment for her loss, the reigning Queen had attempted to subject Menace to her "petrifying gaze", sealing her in an amber-like stone as her "trophy" and dooming her to forever decorate the palace as a statue.

However, she had just barely escaped that fate, all because of Setra.

Sorrow gripped Menace's heart as she remembered her loyal servant and adviser; Setra. The living scepter had tragically given up his life force so that she could escape being imprisoned. In a move of desperation, she dived into a raging river to escape the Queen's wrath.

And now here she was, cold, wet, humiliated, and nearly powerless.

Water dripped off her body as she staggered to her feet, wrapping her arms around herself before making her way deeper into the forest...

She had to find shelter.

* * *

It had been a rough trek through the forest, but after about an hour of traveling the former Princess eventually managed to come across a deep cave. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Menace leaned against the wall of the cave, resting as she felt a cool breeze against her skin...

_'...wait.'_

She blinked as she glanced in the direction the wind had come from. It seemed to be coming from _deeper_ within the cave for some reason…

Taking a few steps deeper into the cave, she felt the breeze getting _stronger_. Curious, she continued on the path she was on until she reached the very end of the cave… and found the source of the wind.

"What in the world…?" Menace whispered as she gazed upon the massive stone door. It was slightly ajar, allowing the aforementioned wind to pass through. "Well, wherever this leads, it's bound to be better than being stuck in the forest…" She mumbled to herself and she placed both her hands on the stone door and pushed as hard as she could. After a few seconds, the symbols on the door's surface briefly glowed as the heavy stone door opened with a rough, grinding creak.

"What th-*cough, cough*, for the love of-" Menace coughed, shivering as a wave of cool air and dust erupted from within. But once her sight returned the former Princess found herself gazing down the long, stone stairway leading into the unknown depths.

"Well… _that's_ inviting…" She muttered sarcastically before glancing over her shoulder at the dense forest. "...still, at least I'll be inside someplace warm…"

Her decision made, Menace carefully walked down the stairs.

* * *

After reaching the bottom of the staircase, Menace carefully moved through the halls of the ruins, warily in certain parts of the ruins in case there were any booby traps.

As she went deeper and deeper into the ruins, she noticed several carvings that depicted several people kneeling before… the symbol of Amara?

 _'Did… did my ancestors have kingdoms out here as well?'_ The former Princess thought to herself as she came across a circular room with some sort of alter in the middle, and another symbol for her Kingdom carved into the ceiling.

"What… what is this place…?" Menace whispered stepped forward, walking the stairs leading to the top of the alter. " how long has this temple been here? And why was it abandoned by my people?"

As she reached the top, she found herself staring at a massive statue unlike anything she'd _ever_ seen before.

It was sculpted in the appearance of a mature attractive woman with wavy long hair, long, sharp fingernails, and her eyes were slitted like a Snake's. She had three long horns attached to her head, one pointing out from her forehead, and the other two coming straight out the sides of her head, almost making her resemble a demon. She wielded a large, circular shield in her left hand and a long sword in her right. Her attire only consisted of shoulder guards with spikes coming out of the sides, as well as several bandages wrapped around her arms, and a plated skirt, with her breasts remaining uncovered. Her most notable feature however, was that instead of legs, she had a lizard-like tail, which seemed to be so long that it resembled a throne of coils for her to sit upon, and from the bottom of the alter it rested on poured pure, clean water which seemed to flow into the plumbing system of ruins.

But what truly caught Menace's eyes was the elegant golden headpiece that resembled a larger version of the original crown she wore.

"What in the world…?" Menace whispered in shock, carefully pacing around the statue. "This creature… did the ancient people of Amara worship it?" She mused, gazing at the statue's eyes… only for them to start _glowing..._

"Wait, wh-"

Suddenly, the crown she wore began to glow along with the statues! Menace could only gasp in shock as her body was engulfed by a deep purple aura, she felt her legs get weak before sinking to her knees, her body suddenly succumbing to fatigue as she found herself unable to so much as move while still staring at the statue.

And finally, she passed out...

* * *

Back outside, not too far from the cave, a pained screech echoed through the forest as a massive rooted plant with a fanged maw fell to the ground in agony, its long, slick, green tendril-tongue covered in stab wounds and its thick stem sliced wide open, letting all of its fluids leak out onto the ground.

Standing before the dying creature was a dark-skinned Elf. She had deep green hair ties up in a ponytail, wearing a white, vest-like top with a red gem on each breast surrounded by a spiral pattern, a snake-themed fitted collar, turtle-shell shoulder plates, and white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath.

Interestingly, she wore no underwear, but instead had her pet Snake; Keltan, coiled around her hips and between her legs, covering her anus and pussy like a makeshift pair of panties.

This was Echidna: The Veteran Soldier.

"Serves you right, you overgrown weed." She scoffed as she flicked the plant's 'blood' off of her blade, carefully watching as it let out one final groan of pain before it succumbed to its injuries, dying on the spot. " _No one_ makes a meal out of _me_. Right Keltan?"

Her pet hissed in agreement as his master casually stepped over the plant's corpse and made her way deeper into the forest.

It had been a rough 3 days, but her efforts had led her here, now on the verge of finding the legendary and fabled "Ruins of Amara" housing an ancient Queen's treasure, rumored to exist deep within the depths of the forest.

Thankfully, the map she'd "liberated" from some lowlife was proving to be quite useful in the long run. Surprisingly enough, the giant man-eating plant had been an indicator that she was getting close.

"Now let's see…" She mused to herself as inspected her map. "This plant was obviously meant to guard the entrance, which means it's location should be-"

*RUMBLE*

The Elf was brought out of her thoughts as the ground began to shake beneath her, briefly throwing her off balance, just then, the source of the quake became clear as a bright lime green light erupted from the center of the forest, not too far from her location.

Then, as the quakes died down, much to her shock Keltan immediately reacted to the bright light, extending outwards from her crotch with a loud hiss.

"Well, well, well, looks like somebody got to the temple before me…" Echidna smirked as she stroked her blade. "...well that won't do them much good when they face _me_ for the treasure!"

Her destination now in sight, the Elf quickly rushed deeper into the forest and towards the source of the light...

* * *

Upon regaining consciousness, Menace groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. At first, all she saw was darkness… grimacing, she moved her arms and legs around... only to immediately realize that she couldn't feel anything around her, not even her touching the ground… it was almost as though she was floating.

She blinked once, then twice, and soon realized that she really _was_ floating in midair… in some sort of void full of swirling deep purple clouds...

"H-Hello…?" She nervously called out. "Is anyone there…?"

 _ **'Greetings, child of Amara.'**_ A new yet unfamiliar voice called out to her. From within the swirling clouds appeared the Lamia the statue was based on.

Her hair was light violet, her skin deep purple with her shoulder pads, skirt, and fingernails mostly matching in color, her spikes were orange, and her snake tail was purple with golden spikes.

But unlike her statue, she was much, _MUCH_ bigger.

The creature was a _behemoth_ , her face was practically bigger than Menace's own body! The former Princess could only stare at the creature in both wonder and fear, had it not been for the creature addressing her by the name of her former Kingdom, she would be fearing for her very survival at this moment. "...I… I-I, um…"

 _ **'Do not be scared, child.'**_ The strange being spoke, her golden slitted eyes gazing down at the former Princess, her voice surprisingly gentle for someone as big as her. _**'You wear the symbol of my followers…'**_ She exclaimed that she took a deep breath, as if smelling something pleasant. _**'...and the blood of Amaran Royalty runs through your body… as such, to you, I am an ally…'**_

Menace could hardly believe what she was seeing… or hearing for that matter. _'This creature knows of my people? Wait, they were her followers?'_

 _ **'Indeed they were…'**_ The creature nodded, seemingly reading her mind coming much to her shock. _**'You are in the presence of the Great Snake Demon, the very being the ancient Amarans worshipped…'**_

"W-Worship…?" Menace repeated nervously. "My people worshipped you?"

 _ **'Indeed, the very first Amaran Queen was the first of many to carry out my will in exchange for a small portion of my power… but over time, my power has drained over the years… and I was even forgotten over the generations…'**_ The Snake Demon explained, her expression growing somewhat sorrowful… only to give Menace a fanged smile, startling Menace a bit. _**'But then… you found one of the last temples dedicated to me… only someone of Royal blood could have the power to endure calling forth my spirit.'**_

"Wait, power? What do you mean by that…?" The former Princess asked as she slowly floated towards the Demon. "D-Don't get me wrong, I'm more than happy to meet the very being who brought my Kingdom into existence… there's… nothing left." She explained in a depressed tone. "I am the last remnant of the Royal bloodline… and the Amaran Kingdom in general… I truly do wish to restore my home to its former glory... but as of now I am powerless…"

_**'Not for long, child.'** _

Before Menace could ask what she meant by that, strange markings started appearing on her body as the Great Snake Demon chanted some sort of ancient incantation. Then, just as she finished, a purple, ghostly, snake-like entity slowly emerged from her mouth. _**'This is a manifestation of all my power.'**_ She explained. _**'Menace, Princess of Amara, my last remaining loyal worshipper, I bestow this power unto you.'**_

As she finished the serpent stared at Menace for a moment before bowing to her as if acknowledging her as its master…

"Wh-"

...then in one quick movement, it bolted into her mouth! Menace almost screamed as it slithered down her throat, however, once inside it dissipated, releasing its very essence into its new host's body. Soon Menace's body began twitching and convulsing as her legs started merging into a long purple snake-tail, her attire started to change, and her hair grew longer to the point where it reached her waist.

 _ **'You have now become one with my power, and thus are now the new Queen of Amara, the true Queen of Serpents… as such, the restoration of your Empire, in**_ **my** _**name, rests with you**_... _ **'**_

* * *

As Menace regained consciousness and pulled herself to her feet, the newly transformed Queen found that her attire had not only been restored, but improved greatly.

She now wore a thinner bikini top which resembled two snakes with orbs in their mouths that only covered up her nipples. She still had white cloths wrapped around her wrists, but also now had snake-themed armbands on her upper arms. Her crown appeared to have become larger and more ornate while retaining the cobra at its center. Her pussy was obscured by a long blue and white diamond-designed cloth.

"Not bad..." Menace smirked as she looked down upon her new form. Her new Snake tail had deep golden scales with a silver underbelly, extending about sixteen feet. "Not bad at all…" She giggled as she began to slither around the room, getting used to her new anatomy. Casually coiling her long body around some of the pillars, extending her much longer tongue, it wasn't long before she found herself recalling some of her old spells... and surprisingly enough, some new ones as well… no doubt this new knowledge was a gift from the Great Snake Demon.

Being part Snake herself, Menace could naturally control any serpents within the vicinity with her magic, and even better, see through their very eyes if she focused hard enough, which would make sneaking up on opponents and preparing for any sudden ambushes much easier

And then there was her venom, from what she could tell they were at least three variations that she could utilize to subdue any opponent, the most toxic version, that if not treated immediately, could easily kill her opponent within hours. A weaker dose of the first version, with its only use being to paralyze enemies or at the very least slow them down, but due to its weaker nature, it could wear off on its own over time.

The third version however, made her shiver with joy. The most potent of all, this particular venom would immediately target various pleasure centers throughout the body, leaving the victim utterly incapable of feeling anything besides intense pleasure. Just a single bite would be enough to leave even the strongest victim paralyzed and deeply aroused within a matter of moments…

The potency of the venom making it highly addictive was a nice touch as well...

And finally, there was the ability to eventually fully bring anyone under her influence with an entrancing gaze... hypnosis.

While hypnosis was not alien to the Queen, she'd never dreamed that she would gain hypnosis on this level. This was more than ideal for rebuilding her long-forgotten kingdom, and these ruins were the perfect place to start.

 _'But now the question is; where to go from here?'_ She mused to herself… soon her thoughts drifted to the contestants in the Queen's Blade Tournament. _'Hmm… I could get my revenge on that Vance wench for my humiliation… and those other_ _buxom beauties participating would be ideal servants for my army… and my personal harem~'_

Menace giggle perversely at that last thought, already imagining satisfying her more _primitive_ desires via a massive orgy with all the beautiful contestants of the tournament.

However, the Queen was soon brought back into reality when she heard the sound of footsteps and caught a familiar scent in the air: that of an Elf and a Snake.

She was not alone in this temple...

* * *

After Echidna had made her way deeper into the ruins, she stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the alter, or rather, what was on the alter...

 _'Jeez, I expected_ some _difficulties navigating this temple, maybe a few boobytraps here or there… but not some sort of weird snake demon!'_ Echidna thought as she hid behind a pillar while the creature started moving around, seemingly stretching her body. _'Could this thing be the temple's guardian?'_ She mused to herself, biting her lip as she peeked out from behind the pillar, trying to think of a way to get past the snake woman without alerting her.

...only to notice she was _gone_.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Echidna, her presence in the temple had _not_ gone unnoticed. When While Keltan had settled back in a familiar position, wrapped around her waist and pussy, Menace had easily bent him to her will with just a glance in his direction, one so brief even the Elf hadn't noticed, allowing her to see through his eyes

Then, as Echidna hid herself, Menace swiftly slithered into the shadows, stalking her from a distance for a short time. The Lamia could only blush with excitement as she marveled at her fit voluptuous body, just the thought of getting such a gorgeous woman into her coils sent a shiver of delight down her spine, causing the tip of her tail to twitch with anticipation.

 _'Healthy, strong, and attractive. She'll be perfect for my growing army.'_ Menace thought to herself as she silently slithered after her, trailing her from the cover of the shadows in the pillars above, watching with barely restrained lust as she continued to observe her in silence, waiting for the right opportunity to strike...

The Queen watched as the Elf carefully stepped out from behind the pillar, cautiously looking left and right, her hand resting on the handle of her blade just in case she ended up getting ambushed. _'Okay… where did that creature slither off to…?'_

As she ascended the stairs and made it to the top of the altar, she found her senses tingling at the sudden presence of something… _watching_ her…

* * *

As amusing as stalking the Elf was, Menace soon felt the need to test out her new abilities on this intruder. _'I've already experimented with my new hypnosis on the animal, but this is a perfect opportunity for her to try it out on a human.'_ She smirked, eying the Elf with playful longing as her tail started twitching with anticipation once more, a soldier with such a strong demeanor would be _perfect_ for her Kingdom.

"Well, well, what have we here~?" The Lamia hissed rhetorically, her voice low and sultry with her tone sending shivers up the Elf's spine. "You shouldn't barge into someone's domain… especially without bowing to the rightful ruler." She hissed, giggling at the sight of her victim suddenly looking around as her ears twitched.

"And _you_ shouldn't sneak up on someone..." Echidna whispered before glancing over her shoulder and throwing a small dagger into the shadows above. Menace quickly slithered out of the way before dropping down right behind her. Not wasting a second, Echidna turned around and aimed a swift kick at Menace's face, only for her to easily dodge it thanks to her heightened reflexes.

"Now now, little Elf, you're the one who decided to invade my territory…" She hissed as her upper body slowly wound around the Elf in a wide circle, cutting off her escape. "Oooh~ You're a cute one, and you have a good taste in animals~!" The Lamia Queen hissed again, her upper body approaching the Elf slowly, running her little pink tongue over her lips as her eyes drank in Echidna's form, eying her Serpent-themed armor, as well as the Snake she wore in place of her thong, with lustful interest. "Now then, where was I~? Ah yes! Would you mind kindly bowing down before the might and authority of the new Queen of Amara? And please make an offering while you're at it~"

Echidna scoffed in amusement at this demand. "Big talk from a freak like you! You're 500 years too early to think you can boss me around!" She stated defiantly, keeping her eyes fixed on the Lamia and her hand resting on the handle of her blade as she watched her with suspicion, waiting for any sudden moves she might try to pull.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a disrespectful tone…" Menace cooed as she locked eyes with the Elf, while hypnotizing her was her end goal, she knew for a fact that this woman was most definitely a skilled and experienced warrior, she had to throw her off her game if she was to get a clear shot of weakening her mental defenses. As well as getting close enough to inject her with her and venom for maximum effect. "...I wonder what sort of fun things I should make you do when I win~?"

"Assuming you _can_ win-OW!" The Elf hissed as a sharp pain shot through her left leg.

Seeing her chance, Menace lunged at the Elf. Echidna just barely managed to dodge out of the way before leaping over the coils just before they could ensnare her and jumped back in order to gain some distance between them. "W-What did you…?" She gasped as she watched her former pet slither towards the Lamia. "Keltan! What did you do to my snake?!" She angrily yelled at Menace.

"He may have been yours before..." Menace began as the hypnotized serpent slithered up her body, traversing her buxom figure and settling around her neck, allowing his former master to clearly see his now glowing-green eyes. "...but now he is a servant of my kingdom, as are all serpents."

Echidna could only grit her teeth as she tried to balance herself despite the painful bite mark. While her pet wasn't poisonous, those fangs were not just for show. "How _dare_ you turn him against me like this!" She snapped as she pulled out her blade in anger.

Menace could only smile at the sight of this. "Well if you're so opposed to being separated from him, I can allow you to join him in eternal bliss." The Queen started as her eyes briefly glowed green. Soon her body started to sway ever so slightly, watching happily as the Elf unknowingly found herself swaying a bit with her, too focused trying to keep her eyes on the Lamia's alluring gaze. _'That's right, keep staring, all I have to do is keep you distracted for a few seconds… then I can get... closer.'_

Her eyes suddenly flashed, momentarily disorienting the Elf, Echidna barely had time to react as the Lamia suddenly lunged forwards once more, her mouth opening to reveal her extended fangs. Unable to react fast enough, the Elf quickly drew her blade and attempted to strike Menace, but just as she got close enough the Queen swerved out of the way. Then with extreme swiftness, her mouth latched onto her right breast.

Echidna howled in pain as she felt the sharp sting as the Lamia's teeth tore through the thin layer of fabric and into her flesh. "AGH! YOU BITCH!" She snapped as the Lamia withdrew from her range. Recoiling in pain, she quickly grasped her blade with both hands, the Elf's expression now one of pure rage. The bite mark on her breast tingled with a faintly pleasant numbness, but she did her best to ignore it, trying to focus solely on the enemy before her. "Y-You'll pay for that… ch-cheap shot…" She grunted, trying to keep her hands from shaking as warily stared her down, while the Lamia had yet to make any more moves, her lascivious grin did little to calm her nerves. _'Hopefully, I can find a way to catch her off guard, but I'm not… I-I'm not…'_

Echidna's thoughts were interrupted as the odd tingle from Menace's bite started to spread, soon her vision suddenly became blurry and most of her body was engulfed by a soothing warmth and a wonderfully drowsy feeling. _'What… what's wrong with… m-me…?'_ The Elf thought as her eyes began to droop and her arms lost almost all of their strength, to the point where she started lowering her blade. _'Why… wh-why can… can't I… think… straight…?'_

After her successful attack, Menace could only watch the Elf with a coy smile on her face, she could already tell her venom had begun to course through her opponent's blood, and it was only a matter of time before she succumbed to it.

The Queen had already won, and she knew it.

"Oh? Looks like you're already feeling the effects of my venom. I must say though, I'm impressed you're still standing." Menace smirked, watching as Echidna shook her head groggily, apparently attempting to clear it, but it didn't matter by this point, her venom was in the Elf's blood now. "I'm sure your thoughts are just clouded with lust by this point, aren't they~?"

"Hahh… ah, ahaahh…" Echidna tried to speak, but instead started panting before stumbling forwards, almost drunkenly, as everything around her began to grow fuzzy and hazy as if obscured by a thick fog. As her body succumbed to her poison, her uncovered pussy started moistening just at the sight of the creature before her, smiling seductively… and seemingly getting closer as her tired eyes fluttered sleepily. _'Ahhh... feel so… so good... I-I... can't think…'_

"Yes, you can feel it, can't you~?" The Lamia Queen hissed as she slowly sauntered forward, her hips swaying hypnotically. "My magic and venom are bestowing unimaginable pleasure upon both your mind and body... doesn't it feel nice~?"

Echidna's mind was so intoxicated by this point that it took the Elf several seconds to even process the Lamia slithering towards her… and several more before her tired, heavy body even reacted, clumsily attempting to back away from her… but it was a futile effort as Menace's massive tail silently approached her from behind. The Elf wasn't even aware of its presence until it was too late as she toppled backwards, landing in a soft, warm bed of her coils.

As soon as her body landed, Menace wasted no time as her tail slowly and tenderly slithered around her body, wrapping around the Elf's arms, legs, waist, and midsection. Echidna moaned in pleasure at the feeling of her smooth scales slowly wrapping gently around her, her foggy mind too tired to even register any fear, her face then flushed as the Queen's tail-tip idly began teasingly sliding against her womanhood, probing and prodding at it while earning another moan from her.

With the Elf firmly within her grasp, the Lamia brought her face close to her own, giggling at her dizzy expression as she delicately removed the sword from her weakened grip, letting it fall to the floor. "You won't be needing that for a while~" She smirked, however, Echidna barely registered the blade being removed from her tired grip. Heck, she couldn't even recall why she'd needed it in the first place.

"So cute... I do love seeing strong-willed women reduced to such an awkward and pitiful state~" She purred as she began gently stripping the Elf of her pesky armor and clothes, removing each piece one by one, slowly, teasingly, caressing her soothingly with each article removed, her fingers tracing along Echidna's skin as she took in every detail of her physical structure. "Now then, where should I bite you next~? Your nipples~? On your tongue~?" She teased as her tail began to tighten around her, limiting her movements while soothing her body with her warm and tight embrace. "Or maybe... _between your legs~_?"

Echidna could barely think as she felt the wonderfully warm coils slowly and teasingly engulfing her body. Soon she felt the tail-tip carefully push itself into her womanhood, she could only moan drowsily as she felt it begin to push in and then withdraw, in and out, in and out, slowly, gently, each stroke sending waves of drowsy pleasure flooding through her body.

And yet, despite that, through the foggy depths of her mind, she could hear a little voice… she could barely make out the words, and yet something told her it was important… then, after what almost seemed like an eternity, her addled mind finally seemed to recognize that she was in some sort of danger, the little voice telling her that she had to _escape_...

"Rrrgggh…" She groaned, shaking her head as she fought to regain his senses, desperately trying to force her body to ignore the mind-numbing pleasure and fully wake up. "S-Stop…" The Elf weakly gasped as she heaved slightly, trying to break the hold of the coils holding her…

...but the Lamia Queen took notice of this, having finished removing that last of her clothing. "Still resisting? After being bitten any weak-willed human would've been driven insane by the overwhelming excess of pleasure. But you remain slightly defiant, as expected of an Elf." Menace giggled as she lowered her right hand towards the Elf's right breast, stroking it slowly and smoothly as she kissed her on the neck.

A drowsy moan escaped Echidna's throat as her body shivered, Menace then tightened her coils around her, causing the Elf to groan in equal parts frustration and arousal. "N-no…" Echidna whimpered softly as her coils continued binding her body, leaving her completely helpless in her grasp. "Pl-please…"

"There's no need to fear, my lovely servant," Menace cooed as she fondled Echidna's breasts. "...for you shall be the first of many to join the reborn Empire of Amara."

"Wh-wha… AHAN!?" Echidna gasped with pleasure as she felt the Lamia's tongue run gently up her neck and cheek, the Elf's body trembling as Menace's tail-tip pushed deeper inside and her long tongue lovingly caressed her ear.

"Oh, you will see~" She whispered with a giggle as she leaned down onto her, their breasts pressing together as Menace began rubbing herself against the Elf. "Soon all of your troubles will melt away, and you shall serve only _me~_ "

"N-No… st-sto-Mmmph!" Echidna moaned softly, her protest being cut off as Menace's lips met her own. The Lamia's long talented tongue entered her mouth as she embraced the Elf, gently yet passionately making out with her. Echidna could only sigh as she melted into the Lamia's embrace… right before the Queen sank her fangs into her lip, injecting another full dose of venom into her limp body, leaving the Elf trembling and shivering with ecstasy in her coils as her mind was once again thrown into disarray, the soothing waves of ecstasy flooding her body with blissful warmth.

Menace continued gently nibbling her lower lip several times throughout their kiss, each time sending more and more of her venom into her body, followed by wave after wave of soothing pleasure. "There… doesn't that feel much better~?" Menace whispered with a gentle smile as their lips parted.

Echidna could feel her hot breath on her face, as her heavy eyelids rose, all she could focus on were her entrancing green eyes. Suddenly the Lamia's slitted pupils began to shrink as they glowed an entrancing lime green that emanated hypnotic energy, it felt so calm, so… soothing… tempting Echidna to give in. "...muh… much… buh-better…"

Menace couldn't resist giggling a little, watching with delight as the Elf's eyes drooped heavily and she became lost in her gaze, and with her mind already under the sway of her venom, her hypnotic gaze would dominate her mind, drawing her in deeper. "Yes, it's so beautiful… you can't look away… you don't want to look away~"

"So… beautiful..." Echidna moaned out as her eyes started to glow as well, her mind slowly submitting to the piercing gaze keeping her nearly closed eyes locked helplessly on the Lamia's. "C-Can't… st-sto-Oooohh!" The Elf started to moan louder as Menace began slowly and gently loosening and tightening her coils in soothing, even rhythm.

All the while Echidna was forced to gaze into those deep, emerald eyes, completely unable to tear her eyes away from the Lamia's eyes, each second she spent starting just serving to make her eyes feel heavier and heavier...

"It feels so nice~" She hissed, giggling as the Elf nodded drunkenly, a small smile beginning to grace her lips. "So warm~" The Elf nodded again, her smile widening as her worries simply vanished. "So safe~" Menace cooed, momentarily breaking eye contact to whisper into her right ear, reveling in the shiver of bliss that brought her. "So… _arousing~_ " She whispered, gently running her fingers through her hair as she gave her pointed ear a gentle bite, sending a smaller dose of venom into her body.

"Y-Yes…" The Elf gasped, her mind practically absorbing her every word. "...s-so… se-sa-AGAH!" Echidna moaned again, unconsciously bucking her hips as the Lamia's tail-tip continued to pump itself in and out of her pussy, just quick enough to keep her deeply agonizingly aroused, but slow enough to keep him on the edge.

 _'As amusing as this has become, I can't help but wonder just how addicted to my venom she's become…'_ Menace mused as she loosened her coils and released the Elf from her bindings, her tail-tip teasingly pushing slightly deeper into her pussy before withdrawing completely, leaving her with a feeling of unsatisfied emptiness.

She could feel her very mind and body desperately crying out for the blissful ecstasy she had just experienced, feeling as though she had just been ripped out of a warm bed and into the freezing cold. As Echidna looked up at the Lamia in confusion, she bore witness to the Queen removing what little garments she had, letting her golden plates fall to the ground as she tantalizingly presented herself.

"So tell me… shall I keep going?" Menace asked as she watched the Elf staggering to her feet. Although she already knew the answer now that her victim's mind was utterly subdued and addicted to her I've nom, she just loved to savor the moment. "Or… if you're still against serving me, I won't mind sending you away… never to experience this blissful pleasure ever again."

"NO!" The Elf protested, finally finding her voice as she clung to the Lamia as if she was about to vanish before her. "N-No, please… I d-don't want this to stop... I-I want more pleasure…" She whimpered as her body desperately cried out for the gentle caress of her hands, the seductive tease of her tail. "please make me feel good… please kiss me more... I want it… I beg you…"

"Well then... since you had no offering to contribute, I suppose I could keep you as my pet as compensation~" Menace giggled as she started coiling her up once more, the Elf shivering the moment her scales gently caressed her skin, the Lamia then leaned down before whispering softly into her ear. "All you need to do… as evidence of your obedience… is beg like a good pet, and I'll bite you and love you as much as you want… I'll even give you a nice little collar~" She finished, snapping her fingers and conjuring up a golden choker with snake patterns into her hand.

Panting deeply, Echidna looked up at the Lamia longingly as her tail gently encircled her, tenderly squeezing her with every loop. "A-As much as I-ooohh-w-w-want...?" She whispered hopefully, mindlessly snuggling against her coils.

"Yes, as much as you want. I'll pour my venom into your body, pleasing you from head to toe…" She whispered seductively, lulling her into blissful acceptance of his situation. "...and drag you into a world of eternal continuous pleasure~"

All Echidna could do was whimper in pleasure at the sensation, even as her mind tried to purge itself of her manipulations, knowing that she was fast approaching the point of no return...

...and yet, she didn't care anymore.

"O-okay... I'll beg... I, Echidna, am yours, my Queen! I b-belong to you." She panted as the weight of coils forced her to her knees, her mind and body happily submitting to her whims. "I... I want to be your pet! My Queen, please make me yours. Please, I want your love Queen Menace~!"

"Very good little Elf, as a reward, I'll give you lots of my venom." With that, she leaned down and licked her neck, following up her teasing action with another kiss, the Queen then gently bit her lip, flooding her system with her venom once more just as she snapped the choker around her neck.

Echidna's body suddenly shuddered as the familiar warm, soothing wave of pleasure flooded her senses, leaving her mind drifting pleasantly on a wave of mental ecstasy. Then on top of that, the powerful pulse of dark magic erupted from the choker, spreading through her very body, changing it. Her skin became tan as her hair turned white. And as the Lamia's tail slowly and softly continued binding the Elf, she moaned blissfully while rubbing her legs together, small trails of liquid erupting from her loins and trailing down her thighs. There was no longer even a tiny trace of the brave Elf, now she'd been transformed into a loyal, devoted, perverted masochist.

"Oh? Did you cum from just my kiss? How adorable~!" Menace smirked as she withdrew her fangs, giggling at her blissful expression as her face split into a wide, mindless grin. "Well then, it's time to let me taste this most _desirable_ body of yours~"

"Y-Yes mistress...I-I'm ready..." Echidna gasped as she felt herself being hoisted into the air.

Menace then spread her legs, eying her moist pussy with lustful interest. "Good girl~" She whispered softly before giving her left thigh a light nip, giving her a tiny dose of her venom.

"AHAN!" The Elf moaned loudly as another wave of warm, numbing pleasure ran through her. The Queen then licked her lips and extended her long tongue, playfully licking off her juices before plunging it straight into her depths. "Gaha! Ooooohhh yessss, my Queen!" Echidna groaned softly as the Lamia's tongue worked its magic, her entire body shuddering as she melted into her embrace.

 _'Your body cannot resist my touch...'_ She heard her Queen's voice echo throughout her mind as Menace eagerly tasted her inner walls, causing her body to tremble with pleasure.

 _'Your senses yearn for the embrace of my coils…'_ The voice continued as her coils tightened gently around her body. Echidna could only writhe in pleasure at their every caress, gasping and moaning helplessly. Menace's tail-tip then formed a loop around her neck before squeezing tightly, briefly cutting off her hair and she gasped in ecstasy.

 _'You mind craves more of my venom...'_ The voice hissed once more, with Menace pushing her face right up against the Elf's pussy, pushing her tongue even deeper inside her. But it didn't stop there, Echidna then felt another prick of her Queen's fangs piercing the flesh right above her pussy, the loop around her neck squeezing tightly just as the Elf let out a silent scream. Her whole body was flooded with more of the Lamia's venom, sending more waves of pleasure shooting through her body like sparks of ecstasy.

 _'But most importantly, your mind, body, and soul, all crave ME~'_ The voice finished. By that point, Echidna could feel her pleasure building up once more as wave after wave of pleasure flooded her body one after another. The Lamia's tongue eagerly assaulted her womanhood with each lick causing her to buck her hips wildly.

And then, after several agonizing moments, her back arched her back as she came once again, her inner muscles clenching around the tongue and pouring her pleasure fluids into her Queen's mouth as she lapped it all up. "Oh YEEEESSSSS… m-my b-b-beloved… Queen…" She replied, her moan came out as one long, shuddering sigh, her body spasming, twitching and shivering with ecstasy as the coils tightened around her, not loosening their grip until her body went utterly limp and helpless within their embrace.

Menace smiled fondly as she finally pulled herself away from her winking pussy, licking her lips as she took in her near mindless expression. "Mmm~ how was it, sweetie? Was being bitten, constricted, and loved by your Mistress everything you imagined~?"

Completely limp and docile, Echidna could only nod sleepily with a blissful smile on her face, the warmth from the coils around her body, and the drowsiness brought about by the afterglow slowly soothing her into slumber.

"It's good to see that you've fully devoted yourself to me…" The Queen hissed, moving her face closer to the Elf's until they were now eye to eye, giggling as she watched her heavy eyes flutter gently open. "Now rest~" She then moved in closer until her lips met the Elf's, kissing her deeply. Her eyes began to glow once more and Echidna's already dulled gaze glazed over completely.

Echidna's eyes grew heavy as she desperately tried to keep them open, never breaking eye contact as the post-orgasmic bliss made the effects of the Lamia's hypnotic gaze even stronger. As a small reward for her devotion, Menace gave the elf one final nip on the lips right before breaking the kiss. "Ressst~

But the poor Elf couldn't even moan anymore, her mouth simply hung open with a slight bit of drool dripping out of the edge. Her eyes were barely open now, and as she felt the final wave of pleasure wash over her, they slowly fluttered closed.

"Rest now, my beloved servant~" She cooed, smiling warmly down at her new servant as her head nestled in between her soft breasts. "When morning comes we shall train you in various ways to pleasure your Queen~" She hissed sweetly into her ear as she watched her heavy eyes close. "Your body and mind are mine forever... and as your Queen, I will give you eternal pleasure~"

Those were the last words Echidna heard as her mind finally fell into a blissful slumber...

* * *

Unknown to Menace however, someone else had entered the temple...

Through the catacombs of the temple, an odd puddle of pink liquid slid through various nooks and crannies of the temple, carefully altering its form when necessary.

Eventually, she arrived in the alter room, a pair of eyes formed and it saw an interesting display, its former ally Menace… now in the form of some weird Snake creature with some Elf in her coils.

The pink slime suddenly started to morph and shift its shape, slowly becoming taller and curvier until it resembled what appeared to be an adult woman.

She was quite well-endowed and curvaceous, had light pale skin, blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils, long bright-pink hair that reached down past her shoulders and morphed into a pair of hands that covered her exposed breasts, and a pair of bunny ears popping out the top of her head.

Attire-wise, she was scantily-clad, wearing nothing but a very pink transparent jacket that only covered her shoulders with eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress, a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem, as well as an equally revealing blouse of the same color, a pair of pink shoes with eye patterns.

She was one of the four servants of The Swamp Witch, as well as her strongest infiltrator and assassin. The Protean Shape-Shifting Trickster Assassin; Melona

After losing track of the Amaran Princess, the Swamp Witch had immediately tasked her with tracking Menace down and dragging her back to the Marshlands for her punishment. And while Melona would have preferred to cause more chaos in the tournament, orders were orders.

Thanks to her highly-developed sense of smell, she'd tracked her down to this very location. But needless to say, what she found was _nowhere close_ to what she was expecting...

"Well well well, someone's undergone a growth spurt. I'll say this, it's done wonders for your hips." The Slime girl smirked, getting Menace's attention as she gently uncoiled the Elf and rested her against one of the pillars.

"Melona! So good to see you!" Menace greeted the Slime girl, putting on a somewhat forced smile, she already knew exactly why this woman was here. "You know, working alongside the swamp which never suited you-"

"I'm going to cut the pleasantries and stop you right there." The shape-shifter interrupted with a somewhat condescending tone, earning a scowl from the Lamia Queen. "The Swamp Witch is pretty pissed at you for ditching her, so we can do this the easy way where you come back and serve her willingly, or the hard way where I can drag you back by your tail."

Menace could only sigh in disappointment upon hearing this, as much as she wanted to avoid fighting Melona directly. The shape-shifter was giving her very little wiggle room to work with. "Why must we stand against each other Melona? I'm sure you would love being a part of my empire rather than the Swamp Witch's."

Melona simply scoffed. "Sorry, but just because we worked together doesn't mean I suddenly have a soft spot for you. And I have _no intention_ of going back to the bods empty-handed." Just as she finished, Melona's arms became large tentacles and whipped the ground in front of her to prove her point. "You may have gotten the drop on that woman over there, but do you really think you can stand up against me?" She boasted, believing that Menace wasn't a real threat to her.

The Lamia Queen shook her head in disappointment as her eyes began to glow. "Very well… but you've been warned…"

* * *

_Will Menace have the keys to restoring her Empire taken away from her after searching for so long?_

_Or will Melona become one of many who will fall to the Queen's hypnotic power?_

_We won't know unless they fight!_

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally "Rise of the Hypno Queen") This story was made possible and seen earlier on January 18th by my generous supporters on my pay-to-write sites. Be sure to PM me if you either want a story written or wish to see chapters earlier!


End file.
